


Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

by Captain_Marigold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion Shiro (Voltron), Galra Prison Story, Prisoner Shiro (Voltron), Shiro's Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Marigold/pseuds/Captain_Marigold
Summary: “I tried…to do CPR.”A memory from Shiro's time with the Galra.  Millions of miles from home, kidnapped by aliens and forced into a living nightmare, Shiro still tries to do the right thing. A Galra prison is no place for a good soul.





	Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

**Author's Note:**

> A super short scene from a longer story that's been stuck in my head for ages!  
> Because this is what Shiro would do.  
> 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, his expression pained. “I tried…to do CPR.” 

“Back in the group cells. They already thought I was dangerous, so they kept me chained to the back wall.” He huffed a short laugh, mirthless. “They didn’t want us killing each other outside of the arena. Mostly I just left everyone alone, but, they still didn’t like to get too close.” He was staring down at his hands, dangling clasped between his legs. At them, and right through them. 

“We’d all been sent out to fight, maybe half a day before? It’s so hard to tell. None of us were doing great, but this one guy, he looked bad. I was watching him for a while, and I don’t know if he was injured, or sick, or just that scared, but at some point he just…stopped breathing.

“I wasn’t even thinking, really. I just grabbed at him. The chain made it hard, but I could reach enough to drag him over. I started compressions - center of the chest, 120 beats per minute, just like they trained us. Perfect form.” 

The back of Shiro’s head thunked against the cell wall as he leaned back to stare through the ceiling, and there was a wild hilarity in his voice that hurt to hear. “I don’t even know if that’s where his lungs were, or his heart, if he had one. But I couldn’t stop.

“The other prisoners, they had all started yelling by now. I think maybe I was too. Of course, they hadn’t seen everything that had happened, and, I don’t think they understood what I was trying to do. They just saw an attack. When the sentries came in and had to pull me off a dead prisoner, well, that’s all the Galra saw too.” 

“They kept me in solitary after that.”


End file.
